Be Mine
by Niham87
Summary: Rio arranges a special Valentine's for Beth... *Follow up on YOGA* *EXPLICIT CONTENT* BDSM/Dom-Sub/Exhibitionism/Blood and Violence/Blindfolds/Bondage/Graphic Descriptions/Porn with Feelings/Valentine's Day/Aftercare/Caning/Flogging/Sensorial Play/Rough Sex/Anal Plug/Anal Sex/Vaginal Sex/Fingering/Voyeurism/Raw Sex/Choking


This fic is the Part.2 Of Dom King Saga, follow up on "YOGA" (You should read YOGA first for better understanding, but it can be read as a stand alone to, so do your wish) - Contains explicit BDSM Themes. Extreme graphic descriptions.

* * *

Beth stepped out of her Uber, clutch in hand as she checked her phone. Just on time. She hated to be late, and Rio tolerated it even less.

She made her way through the trendy restaurant doors and as expected on Valentine's day, it was packed. The hostess beamed a perfect white smile in her direction, asking in whose name her reservation was under before complimenting her black suede thigh high boots.

Beth teetered on the 4-inch stiletto heels, suddenly reminded she didn't know Rio's last name. "Oh, thank you! Ahem… Rio!?"

The woman snickered like Beth was part of an inside joke of which she wasn't aware. "Right this way, ma'am."

The hostess waved Beth through tables to the back end of the restaurant. Rio was already there, looking extremely sexy in a white henley shirt with the two top buttons undone, under a black fitted blazer.

"Can I take your coat ma'am?" The hostess asked breaking the spell she was under.

Beth hesitated, looking at Rio. His smirk was pure malice, "You want to remove your coat, sweetheart?"

Beth's eyes dropped to the floor, her throat constricted. Her heart hammered in her ribcage. His expression made her acutely aware that all she had underneath the trench coat was an obscene corset and sheer black panties.

It was another test. Beth didn't think he would put her on display, but the mere thought of being exposed to all these people had her heady. Her pussy clenched, tugging at the buttplug. Her voice came out breathy, "Only if you want me to, Sir."

Beth heard the swallow of his throat and knew he was satisfied with her answer, possibly imagining the same picture.

The last time someone told her what to wear, Beth was 12 and her mother forced her into a hideous Sunday frock. It was the start of her teenage rebellion, and the last time she truly felt under someone's control.

Until Rio.

And damn her if hadn't seen right through her like cellophane.

A package had been delivered to her door that morning with a note and instructions for her to follow, handwritten by Rio:

_'Have a nice relaxing bubble bath. Dress in the garments inside the box._

_Then I want you to pleasure yourself using the buttplug, right in front of your bedroom mirror._

_You'll bring it - in you - to dinner._

_You'll wear your blue trench coat over the lingerie and nothing else._

_Do not defy me on this, it ain't an option._

_Rio.'_

The Agent Provocateur lingerie set over her pampered skin was very far from that fugly childish dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. The front fastening corset was a mix of intricately detailed sheer black lace and panels of rigid embroidery. Suspenders dripped from hem over the front and back of her thighs and were attached to sheer black silk stockings.

The memory of herself in the in the mirror was still imprinted in her brain; The risqué open cup was almost too lewd on her breasts, a faux classic hook and eye fastening ran down the back of the piece, the form-finessing sides nipped at her waist, accentuating her hourglass look and the supporting midriff felt, per se, a restriction.

And like everything else on the table for tonight, the sexy ensemble had been chosen by his finger and with a purpose.

"She will keep it on for now." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

Rio pulled a chair for her but Beth didn't move until he said she could sit, it gained her an approving smile and a lingering kiss near the corner of her mouth.

If the hostess thought their exchange was strange, she kept to herself, "I'll give you a moment to decide on your order. The waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your dinner. Happy Valentine's Day." She added with a smile.

Once they were left alone, Rio scanned quickly down the menu before his coal black gaze settling on her. "You are being a very good girl, Elizabeth." His tone velvety with approval, "Tell me… is the buttplug in place?"

"Yes," She confirmed using the term she was to use when alone with him, "My King."

Rio had been very specific in his training; Beth was to call him 'Sir' or 'Boss' - at her preference - in presence of others (She'd use 'Boss' mostly to teasing him especially in front of Ruby and Annie), but 'my King' was to be used in private, unless he specified otherwise. The only time she was allowed to call his name was when he conceded her with the pleasure of release.

Beth shifted in her seat, her hands clutching the menu in anticipation but all that came from him was a satisfied, "Good."

Before Beth could make up her mind, the waiter appeared, clutching a pad and pen. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, sure." Rio said, "I will have the Aged Sirloin steak, and she will have the Grilled Atlantic salmon. A seafood platter for 2 as a starter and a bottle of your best Sauvignon Blanc. Thank you."

Beth turned her gaze to the cutlery set over the table, again, no one had ordered food for her since she was a child. His chauvinistic attitude, on a normal day, would have infuriated her, but like everything else, was part of her yielding complete control to him. And she would be lying if she said she didn't like the feeling of the power of choice being taken from her.

Almost without being noticed, the waiter had returned and was pouring wine into Rio's glass for him to taste. He took a sip, rolling it around his mouth with obvious relish before nodding his approval.

But when the waiter was about to fill her glass, Rio placed his hand over the flute edges, Beth's knees almost hit the table when the buttplug started to gently pulsate in her ass. Rio smug smile was on her while his words were directed to the waiter, "I have it covered. Thank you."

The tiny control missing from the box was in his hand, his predatory smile widened as he pressed one of the small buttons and the rhythm of the pulsation increased slightly, making her bit her lower lip. "Tonight you will drink from my mouth and eat from my hand as I see fit. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my King."

Thus, Rio took a sip from his glass and leaned into her lips. Beth opened up without hesitation, drinking the cold grape nectar from his lips. His tongue rolled over hers and Beth wanted nothing more but to wrap her arms around him and slither into his lap. She couldn't. She wasn't allowed to touch him until he expressed so.

"You may kiss me back." He whispered against her lips and Beth said a little thank you prayer. Not touching him was the hardest part of the whole Dom/Sub protocol thing.

The kiss was slow, his lips lingering on hers while his tongue rubbed gentle and vinous caresses over hers. His hand travelled over her clothed thigh, his fingers stroking the inner side of her knee, the sheer stockings barely providing any shielding against the roughness of his fingertips, heat sank through her making her want more.

Rio gave her more.

At the click of a button, the buttplug burst into of gentle vibrations between each pulse. Beth moaned her pleasure down his throat.

"You like that, Elizabeth?"

Her nipples poked forward cheekily against the soft lining of the trench coat, her knees squeezed tight together clutching at his hand.

"Yes, my King." Beth said as he pulled back, her eyes lowered to the exposed hollow of his neck, usually covered by his buttoned-up shirts.

"You're allowed to look at me and speak freely for the duration of our dinner." He informed her as the waiter arrived with the seafood platter.

"Thank you, Sir." Beth murmured meekly.

"Good girl."

Normally, she would hate those words, but the way Rio spoke them… His tone was full of praise for how she'd followed his instructions so promptly, enlivened by how she showed her respect. She couldn't deny that they encouraged her.

Rio's black orbs glistened with lust as she opened her mouth for a bite-size piece of crayfish he'd carefully sectioned for her, "I tell you what, sweetheart… If you keep behaving like this, I'm gonna have to reward you at dessert time. Would you like that, Elizabeth? Would you like to come?"

The fleshy seafood burst in her mouth, decadent and rich, melting on her palate, just like his drawl was making her pussy cream. Her voice came out in the form of a breathy gasp, "Yes, my King. I would love that."

Beth was grateful he decided to let her come because when they reached dessert time she was a squirming mess over her seat.

The three-course meal could have been the perfect Valentine's dinner; Rio was the perfect date, engaging, intelligent, making her laugh and burning her with sly innuendos even when they talked business… but that was where the regular ended.

Like decreed, Rio feed her by his hand the whole time, she has half-naked under a coat and the buttplug had been vibrating in her ass with incrementing speed during the whole dinner.

The build-up had been painstakingly measured, he'd flicked through the different patterns and speeds until Beth was left fighting to control her moans. Her bared breasts felt heavy and sensitive against the fabric, her pussy clenching with the need to be filled, her panties were soaked through and Rio slanted gaze told her that he knew exactly how much he was affecting her.

This was her fate, she'd had asked for this, begged, in fact. Tonight was about control… about Beth yielding her control, completely. Entrusting herself to an irresistible and dangerous man who, by his own admission, would pleasure her through the heights of pain.

Rio had seen through her defiant outer character and recognized her latent need for submission. And Beth had submitted to his dominion, or so she thought. Rio had had a different perspective.

_"You're not ready." He'd said when she asked for more after one of their now regular plays, involving Beth's wrists bound with Dean's left-behind ties._

_It was always amazing but Beth wanted more than the light bonds and hand palmings. Desperate to test her limits beyond the makeshift toys he'd concoct out of daily domestic bits, even if fascinating, she'd wanted the real deal._

_It was plainly obvious he was holding back, denying her more pain, and like Beth had begun to learn… more pain meant more pleasure._

_Beth had pursed her lips at his words, which had gained her a stinging slap that'd mottled her creamy buttock._

_He took a moment to rub the spot where the blow had landed, soothing away the pain, then his fingers had travelled down her cleft, his thumb brushing her clit. "Do you trust me?"_

_Her answer had been without hesitation... after she'd sucked in her breath. "God, no."_

_The trademark half smirk made her lower belly flutter with need, even when she had been fucked senseless not even 10 minutes before. "Sweetheart, if you wanna push your limits further, you have to yield completely to me. For that, you gonna have to trust me to file your claws."_

_"Like… a training?" The glint in his eye made her shiver, a hint of fear had caressed down her spine._

_He'd hummed in confirmation, his indicator skimming up the back of her thigh, "I ain't gonna lie, Elizabeth... I want you to be my submissive. But I need someone who will be mine to do what I ask without question. There will be fucking of every kind, there will be bondage and there will be pain... your pain for my very own pleasure."_

_Her lower belly had turned liquid at his words, her breath had hitched as he slid a finger inside her._

_"Be assured, you'll be under my protection... I will take care of you. But your pleasure will be mine to give, I'll have absolute control over you. Can you do that, Elizabeth? Can you trust me?"_

_Her pussy had clenched in response to his words, all of her shuddering under his deep and jagged drawl, "I can try."_

_A wave of white-hot heat had unfurled down her body as he chuckled, her hips jerked as a added another finger. "There is no tryin', trust has to be earned, both ways. I want you to be sure, Elizabeth… if you say yes, you're mine until one of us says otherwise. Do you understand?"_

_She did. That was what she wanted. "Yes."_

_His fingers hadn't stopped moving inside her, and Beth hadn't been able to control the arching of her back, "Yes, what?"_

_"Yes, my King."_

Rio and her worked on building their trust, both in bed and out of it, in business and Kink. That was until a couple of days ago, when he finally declared that she was ready, organizing their Valentine's endeavour.

As they awaited for the dessert to arrive, poached peaches with cardamom syrup and vanilla cream, which again he'd order for her - _Just for you, sweetheart. I'll have my dessert later - _Rio leaned close to her, "You see that guy over there?"

He jutted his chin towards the table in front of them; a family of four having dinner. "You see how he is eyeing you… he has been eye fuckin' you since you walked through the doors."

Beth shifted in her seat, feeling the crotch of her soaked panties slip deeper between her pussy lips. The man - a handsome husband and father in his late 40's - had his grey gaze fixed on them like he knew the games they were playing.

Beth felt her face flush… but it didn't stop her pussy from creaming, on the contrary, the thought of strangers finding out, it excited her.

"Give him a treat. Show him your tits."

"I can't!" Beth countered, careful not to raise her voice too loudly in the packed but quiet dining room, extremely grateful that she was given the choice to talk freely.

"Bull... you _want _to do it. Deny it all you like, but the thought of flashin' yourself makes you horny."

The conviction in Rio's tone was annoying, but he wasn't wrong. The teasing friction against her breasts almost had her whimpering with need as, under his guidance, she pulled the trench coat open a little, giving her sand-haired admirer a perfect view of her pillowy breast. The man couldn't fail to notice how her nipple rose in response to his lecherous gaze.

In that moment, she knew if Rio asked her to take the trench off entirely and to make her way to the man's table and offer herself to him for the night under the horrified gaze of his wife and sons... she'd do it without question.

Not that he would, one of the clauses in her consent form was that she wasn't to engage in sexual relations with anyone else, under any circumstances.

Rio didn't share.

Nor did she want anyone else apart from him, but in this game of control and submission, his will was law and Beth was his.

Rio's discreet pinch on the side of her thigh cautioned her to the waiter's imminent approach. Pulling the trench lapels back tight around her shoulders, Beth would have found it easy to act as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening… if only Rio hadn't sped the buttplug vibrations for what Beth thought impossible for such a small device. Beth had to snuff out a moan as the waiter placed the dessert platter in front of her.

Rio fed her mouthfuls of juicy, subtly-spiced peaches between pants. Beth was unreservedly aroused, her butthole clenching around the plug with each pulsation, afraid the sodden garment between her legs wasn't holding her juices any longer, and they were now soaking through her coat, probably leaving a puddle when she eventually got up. All she could think about was his promise to relieve her.

Her breasts heaved increasingly as she gulped the last bites of peaches and cream, while Rio enjoyed the view, making her even more concupiscent with the purring emanating from his throat, the same exact noise he made when he devoured her pussy.

Beth caught the eye of the man she'd been ordered to flash, "I wonder what he must be thinking..."

"Believe me, he's loving it." Rio murmured close to her ear, "He'll be lying on his bed tonight, jerking himself off to the thought of your magnificent tits on display..." His fingers traced up her thigh, drawing up the trench coat, "wishin' he could be in my place, fingerin' you."

Beth sucked in a breath as his hand reached her thong, pushing aside the fabric to feel the wetness there.

"Hmm! Sweet, peachy and creamy, just like dessert should be." He murmured as he slipped his finger inside, Beth shuddered as her pussy clenched around his finger. "There's no question it excites you, is there?"

Beth clasped her eyes shut and shook her head. "No."

"Look at how wet you are. I bet I could slip three fingers into your pussy with no trouble at all, ain't that right?"

"Yes." She hissed as he slipped a second finger in.

"Open your eyes, look at him. Look at how much he wants to fuck you."

Beth did as he ordered. The man's well-shaped lips were slightly parted, a lustful glaze glistened over the grey orbs, Beth instinctively knew he was rubbing his shaft under the tablecloth.

Rio's hand clasped around her neck, his words dripping in anger. "Do you want to fuck him?"

There was no hesitation in her answer, "No."

"Who do you wanna to fuck, uh?"

"You…" She moaned as his fingers stroked inside her, her whole body shivering, "Only you."

"And who am I, Elizabeth?"

"My King, you're my King!"

He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a demanding kiss, stroking her with his tongue the same way his fingers teased her insides. There was no wavering in his touch, a ruler in total in control of what was his.

"Show him how much of a lucky bastard I am… come, sweetheart." He growled the command in her ear while his thumb brushed over her clit.

Her back arched, a deep moan crawled up her throat. The third finger stretched her wide, rousing all nerve endings, driving her relentlessly into orgasm.

Fierce spasms racked her, clamping the vibrating buttplug deep in her as she sobbed her pleasure in his mouth.

"You're fuckin' delicious and I ain't even tasting it yet," He said once Beth opened her eyes. Languid, he licked his fingers clean of her juices, reducing her to an aroused mess all over again. _Good God! She would never have enough of him._

Flushed, Beth looked to the engaged in conversation tables around them, surprised no one had noticed their sexual liaison, except for the man who was now laughing to something his wife had said, although he kept casting side glances to their table.

"Are you ready?" He smiled suggestively.

A flock of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. His words were dripping with innuendo and his smile… It was that of a conquistador, prevailing but in no way finished.

Beth was not sure if she was ready after all.

* * *

Beth walked a step behind, like he had instructed her beforehand, her eyes cast down although she had a massive urge to lift her gaze and take a good look around, take in all she could about _"the_ _club"._ She didn't dare.

_'Listen to me. Elizabeth. When we walk in there, people will be curious 'bout you. You will stand a step behind all the time, your eyes will be cast down. You're not allowed to engage in conversation with anyone unless a question is directed to you. If anyone asks for a play you will refuse, you're mine. Exclusively mine and under my protection. Do you understand?'_

Beth had understood his instructions but did not understand why people would be curious about her. His chuckle had been as disarming as his words, _'My sweet Elizabeth, you're so fuckin' good at yielding to me that I forget you're a summer child... I never claimed a submissive before, they will be more than curious. They will want you.'_

She could feel the eyes burning into her as they walked through the reception, and Rio checked in with her as a guest. For the brief explanation Rio had given her in the car, _The club _was a private membership only venue for _Kink _enthusiasts.

With curiosity getting the best of her, Beth darted a quick glance around. The atmosphere of the club was rich and dark, like any other night club, except the music was punctuated with the sounds of sex and the occasional scream. It was early in the night, but already the dance floor was filled, and most of the private cubicle areas occupied with people enjoying their kinks.

The familiar sights and smells were almost overwhelming. She was glad when Rio guided them to the bar, greeting the bartender - a huge and intimidating man that looked more qualified to be a bouncer, and probably acted like both - with familiarity and placed a cool drink in her hands ordering her to drink.

Beth took the opportunity to further investigate her surroundings behind half-lidded eyes. There were people dressed from casual to what you would expect from a place like this, latex suits and a lot of nakedness, most flaunting their bruises proudly. A man passed by her crawling on his fours, leached, behind his mistress. Across the room a dimly lit corner, a cozy area filled with comfy couches caught her attention, it was cluttered with men and women.

"It's the sub lounge, the unattached submissives hang in there," Rio informed her. "Waitin' to catch the eye of a Dom."

Beth frowned, "So you'd just pick one from the lot usually?"

Rio chuckled, "Never have. Most of those are new to the scene. Like I said… I don't play with newbies."

"Except me…" Beth uttered.

The slap fell like a brick over her clothed buttock, the drink spilled over her hand as she whined in surprise.

"Apparently I ain't doin' it well enough! I ain't toleratin' your disrespect again, Elizabeth." He warned her jagged.

Her breath came out in little gasps, a ripple of need brushing through her core. Part of her wondered if it was worth it to wait for the pleasure compared to whatever kind of the delectable punishment she could get. But the other part wanted to submit to him completely.

Rio was one of those men that you just craved to look at… fine af, but you knew there was something more… something dangerous, substantial, compelling.

His will alone unleashed something in her. Beth lowered her gaze instinctively, her whole body shuddering with the thought of what was to come. "It won't happen again, Sir."

Another set of feet paraded in front of Beth, female feet, in very a very expensive pair of Louboutin heels.

"Rio…" The woman's tone was honeyed with familiarity, Beth lifted her eyes from the floor to see Rio kiss a perfectly manicured hand. The woman was blonde... mature - probably even older than the 15 years she certainly had on Beth - and exuded class in a leather pencil dress. She was very beautiful.

"Vivienne." Rio drawled over her knuckles.

A pang of jealousy churned in Beth's stomach. Rio had fucked this woman.

The gelid blue eyes fixed on her. Beth had at least 4 inches on her but all the same, she felt intimidated. The woman carried the same authoritative air that Rio did but in a very different way. Beth was under the impression that this woman was cut to induce damage, not pleasure.

"Who is your new toy? Not from around here, certainly."

"This is Elizabeth, she's new…"

The shock in the woman features was visible as she snapped her head to Rio, "A newbie!" She laughed, her French accent even ticker "Oh, Rio! After all these years you still know how to surprise me!"

Rio tensed slightly as the woman circled around her like a predator, Beth squared her shoulders and held steady under the woman assessment. The frosty blue eyes scanned her face, but Beth held her gaze rebuking Rio's rules. She wasn't bowing to this... _French bitch._

The woman smile was pure cruelty, "Hmm… you did always have a thing for older women." The women clasped her cold fingers around Beth's chin. Beth quickly pulled back, she wasn't about to have her teeth inspected like a horse.

The woman tsked, "She's pretty... but her training? Disappointing. I can fix that… Let's see if what's under that coat it's worth the trouble, pet!"

Before the woman could reach her trench lapels, Rio's strong hand caught her wrist, the slap of skin audible, his knuckles quickly turned white.

"She's mine. And I don't share." He snarled.

The woman shrugged Rio's reprimand with a chuckle, "Oh, look at you all manned up! Not long ago I had you by the balls… I believed I'd taught you better, Rio. She is completely disrespectful."

"We both know our views on respect differ," Rio stated.

The woman smiled coquette, "You're still mad at me when you should have been over me, mon chéri?"

Rio's jaws clenched as he signalled. A girl Beth had seen waiting the tables quickly approached, eyes cast down. "Take her to the playroom."

"Yes, Master." The girl said.

Rio grabbed Beth's arm as she started to follow the girl, "You are gonna take your boots and panties off and when I come in I expect you to be kneeling, is that clear?"

"Yes..."

Rio glowered at her, squeezing her arm tight.

"Yes, Sir." She quickly corrected herself but the mocking gaze of the woman burned over her. Beth's stomach dropped, she was so appalled by the situation that she broke protocol when Rio had trusted her not too. She had fucked up.

Beth cast a last glance back to see Rio exchanging more words with Vivienne. Her superiority had been washed away all of a sudden and she actually looked distraught as she heatedly poked her indicator in Rio's chest. They had history… and it fucking bothered her.

Beth quickly followed Rio's instructions, removing her panties and coat as soon as she was left alone in the room.

The playroom was a bedroom with dim lights and a huge dark mahogany bed, the walls were painted black, a big wardrobe in the same dark wood, which Beth quickly found out didn't serve to store clothes, but instead an assortment of _"toys", _of which only the riding crop Rio had used in her training.

A large ottoman, a leather sofa, two armchairs and a beautiful Queen Anne dressing table completed the furniture. There were candles everywhere - none were lit - and a concoction of bright blood red and velvety baccara roses were arranged in clear vases around the room, pretty much the whole pop of colour, besides the white sheets under the black duvet. If it wasn't for the chain tethered along the ceiling or the iron loops on the bedposts and the array of rope, chains, cable ties and duct tape over the tables, it could have passed by some sort of a beautiful gothic-style decorated room.

But it was the huge window that was freaking her out, it looked like one of those interrogatory rooms mirrored windows, and Beth wondered if Rio had been watching her the whole time, or maybe even someone else.

Beth was left alone like that, kneeling, waiting... maybe a few minutes, five, ten? She had no idea, but her breathing became shallower, the anticipation devouring her from the inside out.

* * *

Rio had taken his time ordering the stuff he needed, taking his time changing in the locker room, but he was still pissed. Vivienne had always been a handful to deal with, he did his best to ignore her uncouth comments 'bout how he would eventually be back to her, but tonight her jealousy had been way out of place. Their volatile and fucked-up past relationship had been dead for a long time. As soon as he realized that what she did wasn't domination but sadism. She didn't want to subdue she wanted to break.

Vivienne was extremely pissed when he broke free from her grasp and not the other way around. And now she was tryin' to get back at him.

Rio didn't appreciate the scene she made in front of the other members. He didn't like the further publicity she'd evoked on Beth, or that she'd talked loud enough for others to hear, suggesting he couldn't train a sub.

His anger dissipated by a great deal when he walked in the room and she was kneeling in the centre, the image of patient submission.

Eyes lowered in respect, palms down over her thighs, wearing nothing but the corset and the stockings like he'd instructed.

Even though he had been hard since the restaurant, his cock stiffened further with the knowledge she was waiting for him, for his command, it made her submission even sweeter... especially when he knew how gutsy and ardent she was.

Her hair flowed in soft reddish-golden waves around her shoulders, it had grown longer in the last months, he liked it like that. His choice of corset was perfect, her breasts were the most tempting pair he'd ever had, he couldn't wait to touch and taste the hard peaks.

Rio locked the door behind him, setting the privacy parameters on the touch screen beside the door. He rented this room 365 days a year, clubs like this made it easier for men like him, he never stayed in a place long enough to have his own playroom.

He'd usually play with total privacy, but today his hand had been forced by Vivienne and her little fucked up games… he set the scene to visible and audible. Anyone could watch through the floor to ceiling window and he knew it would be packed behind that glass. Everyone knew his reputation but few had experienced it, and add it to the fact he'd claimed someone for the first time.

This was not what he had planned for Beth's first visit to the club, but it served its purpose all the same. Besides, she had enjoyed the lil' exhibitionism at the restaurant, this was as much for her pleasure as it was for his.

Rio made sure she heard his footsteps as he placed the tray in his hands next to the bed. When he finally approached her, besides the rise and fall of her shoulders, she didn't move or look up. He liked that. It showed him that she understood why they were here, that she truly wanted this. But still, he had to ask, he wanted to make sure.

"Elizabeth, look at me." He ordered, standing in from of her. Her deep blue glaze brushed his, and he'd never seen a prettier picture, the sight of her on her knees looking at him with reverence. "Are you willing to submit to me completely?"

He was met with no hesitation. "Yes, my King."

Rio felt his chest puff with pride and eagerness, the urge to make her his right now was hard to overcome, but years of practice made it bearable.

He circled her, grabbing a pair of leather cuffs, he buckled one wrist at a time, watching her, seeing her breathing speed up. She quickly tore her gaze away. Excited, anxious, but not afraid.

This was exactly how he wanted her, a good Dom knew how to ride the line between fear and apprehension, between pleasure and pain.

"Unless I say otherwise, you have permission to look at me," He instructed.

Most Doms liked their subs to have their gazes cast down out of respect, he did too. But when t'was play time he liked to have their eyes on his so he could see exactly what he was doin' to them.

He ordered her to get up and she promptly followed, he buckled another pair of leather cuffs around her ankles, then ran his hands up the back of her legs, spreading her buttocks wide to check if the buttplug was still in place.

Just the sight of that _corazón _shaped ass gave him an urge to see just how pink her alabaster skin would turn under his flogger.

_Later. _He mulled to himself as he carefully removed the plug. Beth didn't move but her gasp made his cock jerk.

He circled her again, clipping her cuffed wrists together. Rio chose one of the larger buttplugs from the selection available, he knew she could handle it. "Have you chosen your personal safe word?"

"Yes, Sir." Her voice was breathy, brimming with longing.

"What is it?"

"Medieval, Sir."

_'You wanna be the King, you gotta kill the stuff's medieval, darling.' _Rio almost let his laugh escape. _Lil' minx! _It was nothing but a provocation, it shouldn't surprise him coming from her.

"And the universal safe word?"

"Red, Sir."

"Good, keep them close in mind." He teased her in return, turning her around so she was facing the window, "Everyone can see us," He added running the buttplug over her breastbone all the way down to the fiery patch of curls at the apex of her thighs, "How does that make you feel?"

"Flushed and… turned on, Sir." She said, more breath than voice as he slid the plug between her thighs.

"Look at you," She moaned as he teased her clit, "You like being on display, don't you? You like that I'ma make you mine in front of everyone?"

"Yes, Sir." Her hips bucked as he let the plug wander from her slit to her ass, using her own juices for lube, he pressed it against her rimmed entrance.

Beth stiffened, but Rio kept pushing, "You're going to take it. Breathe."

She did, and it slipped deeper. Rio worked it in with small, steady thrusts. He then flicked her clit with his fingers and she jumped a little, moaning as he pushed the plug in all the way. The sound went straight to his dick, like a burning arrow aimed to a target, making him throb all over its path. The plug looked stunning in her ass, stretching and opening her to perfection, for him.

_Motherfucker. _He wouldn't last the whole session without fucking her.

"I planned on takin' my time feasting on my dessert," He drawled softly, "but I'm afraid I'm feelin' a lil' eager."

Rio unbuttoned his jeans, the only piece of clothing he was wearing, opening them just enough to release his cock. Beth's gaze was instantly drawn to it, her pulse visibly quickening on her graceful neck as she dropped to her knees.

"Good girl," He smiled, "now open your mouth."

Beth parted her lips, the way her neck stretched like she was ready to take all of him made his cock bead with pre-come, something that didn't go unnoticed by her lustful gaze.

Rio slid his cock in, her mouth was soft and warm, felt just like his kinda heaven, better because he was in control. He filled her mouth, reaching her throat and further.

The contour of his cock visible under her alabaster skin. Rio was sure that sight was gonna be burned in his mind forever, pleasure reeling through his spine as he shoved the rest of him, her lips snug around the base.

He wasn't gentle, it wasn't the time for a slow burn and she knew it. Her mouth closed around him and she sucked hard. The drag of her tongue and the suction of her mouth felt incredible while he thrust into her again and again until her throat convulsed and Rio had to pull out, letting her catch her breath.

"Good girl," He praised her efforts, "Take a deep breath, sweetheart."

Holding her head still, Rio slid in, to the hilt with one long stroke. Hunger and lust pouring out of him as he traced the bulge of his cock on the skin of her throat, amazed at how deep she was taking him.

He groaned, pulling all the way out so she could breathe and pushing right back in. Her throat contracted around him gripping his cock as she swallowed, pleasure tightened his balls and rippled throughout his body.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." He groaned, pulling back to the tip, her tongue swirling around him and teasing the sensitive spot under the head.

He circled his cock and jerked it in his hand while Beth teased his balls with her tongue. His hand fisted tightly on her tresses, he guided her, urging her to take him in her mouth again, to move faster. The slurping sounds are enough to drive him wild as her head bobbed up and down on him, but when she gently grazed her teeth over the sensitive skin, his cock shuddered and he knew he was damn close and so did she.

Her movements increased to a frenzy, every inch that she took in was pure ecstasy, heat spread like lightning, exploding in ripples of pleasure as he fucked her mouth through his orgasm, spilling his load straight down her throat.

It took a minute until his pleasure faded, panting and still inside her, cause damn she was that good. It was hard to think anything could be better than that, but if her mouth was heaven her cunt was an encounter with divinity.

Finally pulling out, Beth took a huge breath, her magnificent tits heaving up and down was enough to have him going hard again. Spit and the remains of his cum trickled from her lips and chin, it was extremely satisfying to see her licking him clean, her eyes glued on his she knew he expected nothing else.

Rio reached out for her cheek, smirking with that half-tease trademark, "Well done, sweetheart." The back of his knuckles stroking her tenderly, "That's how I expect you to take me. _All of me _, whatever way I decide to fuck you. Do you understand?"

Her voice was hoarse from the hard fuck, but there was no hesitation, "Yes, Sir."

"Go to bed, lay on your back." He said helping her back onto her feet and smacking her ass as she started to move, for daring to tease him with the swing of her hips. He reached for one of the dressing table drawers, removing a piece of silky shimmering red fabric he climbed in bed with her, running the silk over her hard nipples.

"I'm going to blindfold you. Bind you to this bed. And then I'll take my time eating my dessert," He said as the red silk brushed over her pubic mound, "Your ripe peach."

Her skin flared up in goosebumps, she was so goddamn sensitive. His eyes flared with barely contained excitement as he recognized the expectation in hers, her eyes glued to him as he ordered her to lift her head.

He scooted behind her and tied the ends snugly against her skull, her coppery tresses fell against his knuckles, silkier than the fabric on his hands. He then gently stretched her arm one at a time, clipping her cuffed wrists to the bedposts' swivels.

* * *

Her stinging ass cheek burned against the cool satin of the duvet. His words left her overwhelmed with expectation, but the blindfold changed everything. Not seeing what he was doing excited and aroused her other senses beyond anything she had ever experienced.

He cuffed her arms to the bedposts' swivelled clips, her pulse picked up, her body and mind torn between the need to break free and the need to submit.

She began to fully understand why he needed her to trust him, she was trusting him with not only her body but perhaps even her mind.

His rough fingertips stroked down the length of her arms once he was finished, she felt the erotic touch deep in her core.

Beth sensed his weight shifting on the mattress, moving to the bottom of the bed. He grabbed her ankles, dragging her down the slippery satin until her arms were stretched out, straining at the cuffs.

A blend of trepidation and euphoria took over her body as he spread her open, the clasps of the stocking suspenders snapped open one by one with flicks of his expert fingers.

He then folded her legs until her ankles touched the back of her thighs. The bite of the sisal could be felt on her skin even over the stockings as he wrapped the rope around her upper leg and shins not leaving much breathing room. He did the same to the other leg tying the rope with methodically studied moves. Then parted her legs, leaving her staked out, completely vulnerable to him.

He left the bed and for a moment she didn't hear anything besides her laboured breathing and the pounding of her heart, pulsing furiously in her eardrums. Then there was a flick, a lighter maybe? And another one, and another. The scent of vanilla quickly filled the room as he lit the candles one by one, sweet and arousing in her nostrils. The familiar glugging sound of wine being poured from a bottle came next.

Something unbearably soft brushed against the bridge of her nose, running languidly down her to lips, mapping their full shape. She immediately recognized the robust and hearty aroma of roses.

His lean hips pressed against her parted thighs, then his lips touched hers coaxing her mouth open. A slow stream of vinous liquid flowed from his lips into her mouth. The red wine was well aged and decadent, with a mild hint of berries.

The soft rose petals followed the wine path down her throat as she swallowed. Rio maintained the caressing path down her neck, gently across her chest, rounding the shape of her breasts the flower folds caught briefly on her hard nipple and her hips bucked with a moan of pleasure. He stopped immediately.

"Stay still." He advised, his voice was craggy like it was hard to talk.

Beth nodded as he continued his descent over the corset, giving her a different feel. Unhurried and deliberate, he circled her exposed lower belly, then carefully hip to hip, right under the corset embodiment and finally contouring the line of her pubic hair.

Beth bit into her lower lip and stilled her hips as he missed her sweet spot and followed his path along her thighs, down one leg and up the other. Stroking up her ribs and the super sensitive skin of her underarm until he was back to her lips, caressing them again before kissing her. Beth couldn't avoid but press her mouth to his, wanting to feel more of him, which rewarded her an immediate and harsh bite.

"Still or I'll have to punish you." He warned her.

She swallowed her moan as his fingers followed her breastbone until he found the first of the tiny corset fasteners. He undid each one taking his time, Beth's own exhilarated breathing difficulting the task. Once she was exposed, his hands cupped her breasts, fingers rolling, pinching and tugging at the taut nipples.

"You're fuckin' perfection." He drawled raw, his cock hard and smouldering hot against her inner thigh. "Turn around, let me see that ass."

Thanks to the swivels attached to the cuffs, and with his help, it wasn't hard to roll over. Beth arched her back and perked her ass for him, giving him a nice view of the plug still deep inside her.

His rough palms rounded her ass cheeks, then his hands were replaced by the softness of petals, he ran them across the creamy expanse of her buttocks, between her cleft and down her glistening wet slit.

Beth had to grasp the iron ringlets to avoid moving, she could feel the wetness dripping on the insides of her thighs, the rope pinched the skin of her legs, feeling even tighter after the movement, creating a contrasting hint of pain against the gentleness of the smooth petals.

He dragged the rose over her left cheek, stopping right in the centre. The first tender smack was glorious, he then rendered in intensity, incrementing the tempo and strength between each spank. The petals broke loose one by one from the bud, caressing her back on their descend over her skin. Then he used the stem, the thorns pricked through her skin, making her seethe in bliss.

His hand descended over the treated buttock with such strength that she whimpered, her skin blazing with the heat of pain.

He gave her other cheek the same treatment with a new rose, pricking her ass with the thorns and ending with another loud smack from his heavy hand, Beth thrashed and whimpered again.

His hot tongue ran over the small trickles of blood, placing a kiss on the centre of each buttock. Then, unexpectedly, Rio removed the plug, her whole body trembled at the loss. Then it was all the way back in, the wave of pleasure so intense that left her feeling almost delirious.

"Do you have permission to come, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"No, Sir. I do not." She whimpered as he gripped her hips and his cock nudged through her wet labia.

"Remember that." He said ramming into her pussy.

Beth screamed and shuddered as he filled her all the way in, feeling extra full and tight with the plug in her ass. Rio gathered her tresses into a ponytail at her nape, waiting for her insides to adjust to his size.

Beth couldn't even breathe, it was too much, he was so big, the buttplug only magnifying the way he felt. She had no idea how she was not going to come.

Then he slammed into her again, hard, yanking her hair at the same time. It opened a pit of lust in her lower belly, her pussy clenching around him.

It was delicious, the way he kept diving into her, filling her to the brim with every stroke, submerging her in the madness of pleasure.

The bed creaked with the power of his deep strokes, his grunts alone were making her dip into the abyss of release.

Her leg muscles shook as the orgasm began building in her core. _Oh, God! It felt so good!_

"You wanna come, sweetheart?" He drawled between the brutal strokes of his cock.

_Yes, please, yes… _Her forehead fell onto the cold satin sheets bringing some sanity into her, her breath was shallow and hard worked. "Yes, Sir."

She was so close she didn't think it was an option, but then he pulled out her, his warmth faded from her body and took along her orgasm.

"Not yet. I haven't gotten my dessert."

His voice came from the side of the bed, sounded as if he was enjoying her pain. Beth hissed between girthed teeth. _Fuck!_

She never had anyone else make her feel like this, her body halting for contentment, waiting for a little word, begging for release.

His strong hands came to her sides flipping her around, the sisal bit into her flesh harshly, the stockings were probably ragged with the movement.

It was unnerving not being able to see what he was doing, she tried to listen to his movements, but then something warm and slick fell over her nipple. Beth gasped as it lingered over it, gradually unfurling over her breast.

The indulgent aroma of melted chocolate mingled with the one of the vanilla candles and the scent of her arousal. Rio's lips enclosed around her nipple, his tongue licking the sweet cocoa from her skin while teasing her aroused bud. _God, the man knew some tricks with that tongue! _

Her other nipple received the same treatment and more hot melted chocolate dripped in the hollow of her neck, Rio caught the trickles oozing down her throat before they could reach the sheets, licking his way up her chin, nibbling at the stretch of creamy white skin, before capturing her lips.

She tasted the decadent dark chocolate still preserved in his taste buds as he swept her mind away with the lashes of his experienced tongue.

It was pure torture as he made his way down, blowing hot air over her nipples and her breast bone, he drizzled more chocolate all the way down to her navel. His tongue followed the path, it was impossible to stop the waving of her soft curves under such intense sensations. He curled the tip of his tongue in her belly button and Beth was almost lost. Her hips bucking, in a silent plea for him to take her where she needed.

"I want to take your pretty peach in my mouth but only if you're ready to give me some cream with it. Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked, the deep growl rolling between her spread legs.

_Oh, he had no mercy! He knew she was more than ready! _Still afraid he wouldn't let her come she nodded obediently, "Yes, I am, Sir."

"Good," He hummed so close to her clit that Beth was sure she was mere seconds away from getting her elusive relieve.

Instead of the warmth of his mouth something cold and almost liquid fell against her mound.

Beth hissed as the freezing concoction slid down her clit and labia, then moaned gutturally as Rio's warm mouth snatched her cunt while his tongue lapped all over her. Her hips wanted to buck but he held her in place with his big hand spread over her belly. Each touch of his tongue sparked her arousal, she was so wet that he slipped three fingers into her with ease.

Beth groaned as he worked on her, curving his fingers against that rugged and magic spot inside her while his mouth suckled her clit and pulled at her inner labia. Beth was thoroughly eaten, his tongue intercepting every drop of her tangy cream.

"I want to watch you come." The blindfold was yanked from her eyes, the sudden light pierced through her eyelids adding to the overloading senses of her body. "Come for me, sweetheart. Now."

Rio bit into her clit but it was almost unnecessary, she nearly came from his words alone. She shattered with the cry of his name in her lips, her thighs tried to close around his head and the crisp sisal bit deeper into the soft skin of her inner leg incrementing her agonizing pleasure.

He removed his fingers from her clenching pussy and slurped her essence, his dark night sky gaze was glued to her slanted orbs, his mouth completely brined with the tangy ocean of her pleasure as she convulsed against his mouth.

She threw her head into the pillow, spent, as the last shiver rocked through her body. Rio placed a tender kiss over her pubic mound.

She thought she was done for, her senses too wearied to feel anything else, but her body disagreed. When Rio drizzled thin lines of warm chocolate and melting ice-cream up her torso dragging his tongue behind and licking it clean from her skin, a gentle smoulder began to glow in her core.

He seized her mouth in a heated kiss and she tasted her luxurious tang beneath the layers of sugary vanilla ice cream and decadent dark chocolate.

"Best dessert I have ever had." He whispered against her lips. Her lazy snaggletooth smile was retributed with his native and praising half-smile, which further instigated the flame in her core.

But he wasn't done, leaning towards the bedpost he released a cuff, then the other, his hands squeezing and kneading the strains on her muscles. Then he untied the rope around her legs, kissing the inflamed bruises left by the harsh sisal while he massaged her skin. Beth closed her eyes in delight and relief as the circulation of blood was brought back to her legs.

Beth felt the weight of him leave the bed, the rattling of metal made her open eyes. Rio walked back to her and helped her out of bed, guiding her to the thick black chain hanging from the ceiling.

Her pulse started to pound in her ears again, the delicious blend of fear and excitement began to take her nervous ends as Rio attached her wrist cuffs to the chain.

The rattling sound intensified as he pulled at the chain, her hands slowly raising until her arms were stretched above her head, but Rio kept pulling, the chain lifting higher, drawing her up. Her toes just barely gripping the floors.

Beth pulled against the chain instinctively, there was no give. It was a different sense of vulnerability than being tied down and blindfolded but still, she was powerless.

A burst of heat unfurled through her, arousal and anxiety crossing paths with acceptance. There was nothing she could do and he knows it. He relished on it, and so did she.

Rio sauntered around her in predatory circles, studying her, drinking from the sight of her naked and prepped body. He stopped in front of her and cupped both breasts in his hands, Beth arched into him almost losing her already feeble balance.

"Don't move." His tone was harsh, all the gentleness from before gone.

_And Oh, boy! She was ready. _"Yes, Sir."

Satisfied he circled her again, touching her exposed skin, rousing and teasing at his will 'cause she was prey and he was the predator.

He gathered her hair away from her face into his fist, then clasped a tight hand just under her chin making her stare the tinted window, "To whom do you belong?" He asked behind her.

Beth knew what he was doing, claiming her in front of everyone. A pang of pure lust flared her insides, "I belong to you, my King."

"That's right," He said letting her hair spill down her shoulders, his hands skimmed to her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. "Mine to touch," He added, tugging at the taut peaks. The wave of pain raced straight to her core, a gush of wetness started to drip down her inner thigh.

It didn't go unnoticed by Rio, he collected her juices with a sweep of his fingers over her labia, barely touching her clit but enough to make her moan.

"Mine to taste," He growled, sucking her essence from his fingers.

He disappeared from her line of vision for a second, and by the sounds, Beth knew he had opened the wardrobe and was picking one of his toys to use on her.

Her breath hitched in anticipation, her breast heaved up and down, and not even half a second later leather strands fell over her shoulders, a mere tickle over her skin, but she was so heady from they previous liaison that it was enough to make her jump.

The soft suede strands sailed off her shoulders and down her back, her skin flared in goosebumps making her gasp.

Circling her, Rio crossed the flogger back and forth across her flesh, waking her body with soft caresses in unexpected places, like the crook of her neck and the top of her feet.

Then moving the strands across her stomach and breasts, the force increased but not near pain. Not yet. But the meticulous thuds against her skin brought the hint of it outward, heat flashed through her skin.

He then stood behind her and Beth felt hot air hit her buttocks first, then the flogger strands caught just underneath her buttcheeks with an unyielding snap, effectively expelling the oxygen from her lungs.

"Mine to hurt." He stated as the strands fell again, sharp and zapping across her ass, making her cry out, although the pain quickly diffused into pleasant heat.

His hand snaked from behind, gliding down her flaming patch of curls and finding her clit. Her whole body jerked against the thick chain, she would have lost her balance if Rio didn't have her hip in a death grip. He brushed his fingers over her clit, working it with precision.

Her ragged breath was stolen again when he pinched it. It felt so damn good that her head fell back against him, the tendrils of pleasure tightening her core, gathering for the explosion. Her hips moved on their own volition to meet his hand. Which quickly vanished from her summit, replaced with his malicious chuckle on her ear.

"Not yet," He said, "First Imma find out how pink that pretty skin of yours turns, and then imma fuck you like you ain't been fucked never before. Maybe then I'll let you come."

Beth just had in her to moan as the first real blow was already falling on her. He didn't give her time to recover, another swift blow was already descending on the other ass cheek.

Rio wielded the flogger with perfect accuracy, building up strength with a rain down of blows. He circled her, every stroke hitting her flesh with precision into a new and pristine area, the pain was just enough, racing through her and fading into delectation.

The flogger met the delicate tissue of her underboob, making her cry out again. Without a breather, he was back to crisscrossing the strands over her nipples, again and again.

Then the suede ends bit into the inflamed flesh of her labia. Once. Twice. And a third time, right over her clit. The sweet agony was almost unbearable.

The pleasure was distinct from anything Beth had ever experienced, it was almost as if she was slipping into an unexplored corner of her mind, but before she could reach it he stopped, slowly dragging her back to reality.

* * *

Her pussy was dripping with arousal, soft pink streaks covered her creamy buttocks and breasts. She took more than he had expected and his cock was so fuckin' hard that it hurt.

"Your skin brands so beautifully." He praised, his hands stroking the inflamed skin, he couldn't avoid but slap her ass again, the white mass wiggled to perfection and she moaned a ragged_ Thank you, Sir._

He grunted approvingly and went back to soothing her flesh, easing the sting his hand gave her. He then circled her and studied her features, wanting to make sure she was okay, he had wanted to give her more but they didn't know her limits yet. And newbies were often ashamed to use safe words or caught in the special place transcending pleasure and pain. It's was his duty to keep her safe, as much as it was to pleasure her and himself. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Great, Sir." Although her breathing was uneven, she replied promptly, "I feel great."

Rio smirked with delight, she was making him proud. And look good.

"That's good 'cause you're still mine to fuck," He drawled, making sure to look into the window, knowing Vivienne was watching, he let his fingers stray to Beth's ass and removed the buttplug, discarding it to the side with her moan of pleasure.

Beth panted as he swept his fingers over her wet folds gathering her juices and pressing two fingers deep inside her ass. "I'm going to take you here…" He removed his fingers and swiftly slid them in her pussy, "And here. And only then I'll let you come."

She shuddered at his words. His smirk was impossible to contain while he stood behind her without touching her, making her wait for it, listening to her laboured breathing, she almost lost balance shifting her weight in her toes, then she clenched her fingers around the chain in desperate anticipation, only then he touched her.

He grabbed her hips, yanking her back forcing an arch on her lower back. He used his foot to spread her legs a bit apart creating a perfect nest for his cock.

He slid the throbbing shaft a couple of times under her slick folds, then reaching for it he ran his thumb from hilt to tip, the hard shaft sprung up at his release, slapping her cunt.

Her moan was hoarse, her whole body quivered and her marked ass wagged, wedged over his cock, making him impossibly harder. _God, she was so fuckin' hedonistic, he wanted nothin' more than to fulfil her appetites… but at his pace, and mercy. _

He did it again and again, each time slapping her pretty peach harder and harder until she was a trembling and moaning mess. Only then he let the velvety steel of his cock slip in her.

_Fuck! _She was a furnace. Tight and piping hot around him, her walls melting to receive him. _Best fuckin' pussy he had ever had._

He worked his way in and out, one hand around the slight curve of her belly and the other on her hips, she shuddered under his powerful and deep strokes but kept throwing her ass towards him, challenging him with no need for words.

He smacked her ass as a warning, her yelp music to his years. He slid all the way out and pressed the juiced up crown against the rimmed entrance of her ass. The give was so tight that he almost spilled himself right there. Her cries of pleasure were as heady as the feel of her insides.

Deep in concentration, he slowly filled her inch by inch until he was all in. With his balls huddled against her pussy lips he waited for her to adjust to his size.

His hands caressed their way up her ribs, he kneaded her tits until she began to throw her ass on his cock like the tease she was. _What a naughty girl! He would have to remind her who was in control. _

One hand circled her graceful neck while the other cupped over her mound. He played with her clit, squeezing and stroking the sensitive skin of her neck between the strokes, while his cock finally rammed into her.

* * *

The first thrust of his cock in her ass had her blaring her lungs out throughout the choke on her neck.

_God, how he filled her up! _Delicious pressure setting off her nervous system. She still couldn't believe she was able to take all that in her mouth.

Her whole body was aching in desperation for release, but the other part of her loved that he was wielding her exactly how he wanted, not swaying an inch from his ruling. He could take and deny whatever he wanted from her and she was powerless. Only the thought of it made her pussy clench.

It's like he could read her body, maybe even her mind. Rio gripped harder on her hips, immobilizing her further and slamming back into her pussy.

He fucked her hard, plunging into her, filling her with every stroke, switching holes in between deep and brutal thrusts until she was burning in an inferno of pleasure. _And God, how she feasted in the flame._

"Don't you dare come, Elizabeth. Your pleasure is mine to give." His warning rumbled through her spine and she whimpered, clenching her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms as a spasm contracted her core.

Her honed teeth cut into her lower lip, the hint of pain hardly keeping her from release. He kept pounding on her, with no mercy nor respite. She was so damn close that it had to be only her determination to please him holding her back from the supply of pleasure only he could grant.

_"Please, Rio! Please, please! Oh, please!" _The words left her mouth before she could realize what she was saying.

She didn't have time to be sorry about breaking protocol. Rio immediately pulled out and she trembled at the loss. Every muscle, tendon and plump stretch of flesh shook, waiting for that little word that would take her over the edge.

His voice was a rough growl, "What did you just say?"

_Fuck... _Beth was surprised she managed to speak, "I'm sorry, Sir."

He disappeared for a second, she heard the wardrobe opening and closing and then he stood in front of her in all his arrogant grace and magnificent nakedness. His gaze burned her, the heat bringing her lower belly to a frothing boil.

The King was in the room, ready to impose dominance over his insubordinate.

Thoroughly conquered by his gaze, Beth only noticed the cane in his hand when the tip of the smooth rattan slithered up her inner leg.

"Naughty girl," He said, stopping the dragging of the cane when he reached her apex. "Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"

Beth felt her nape drench with sweat, "They get punished, Sir."

"That's right."

A sharp flick of his wrist and the cane tapped, once, over her clit and labia.

Beth jumped releasing a high-pitched shriek followed by a whimper of agony._ Oh! But the subsequent unfurl of ecstasy! _

"That's for lying to me." The tip of the cane flowed through her silky patch of curls, "Who am I, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"You're my King." She panted out without hesitation.

He hummed, mapping her belling button with the flexible torturing device, "And who are you?"

"I'm yours, my King."

"That's right, you're mine... to punish."

The smooth rattan rested over her buttocks for what seemed an eternal moment. Her breath caught when gentle little taps fell in consecutive haste all over the roundness of her flesh. Heat flared through her skin nicely, intoxicating her in a haze of bliss.

His thick drawl spread and lingered over her body and mind, "You gonna count and thank me after each strike, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She said.

He dragged the cane across her skin, finding a sweet spot and holding it there, taunting her with the wait.

Beth heard the cane woosh, slicing, through the air before she even had time to register the loss of it on her skin.

The snap was brutally savage, she instantly felt a welt inflame across her tender skin. She cried out. Perhaps bawling was more accurate. From pleasure? Pain? She didn't know.

"Count," His voice snapped as hard as the cane did.

"One..." She whimpered, not forgetting to thank him for her deserving lesson, "Thank you, Sir!"

He kept punishing and she kept counting. Drawing the cane over the skin he'd marked in between each gruelling strike, the slight tickling making her shudder in anticipation for the next jarring bite.

By the fifth strike, she was so wet that she thought she might come just from the next beat alone. Each violent snap sent a gush of adrenaline racing through her veins.

Pleasure had transcended from pain, there was nothing but_ it… _Rapture. And her need to find out how much she could take, an aching thirst to show him exactly how much she could handle.

Each strike granted a rush of exhilarating freedom, sinking her into a dark and primal place. Every nerve sizzled with white-hot heat. She barely felt it sting anymore, instead, it escorted her higher.

Beth let herself slip into the darkness, free falling through layers of her mind until there was nothing but her, him and the pleasure he rendered. She never wanted for it to end, this floating sea of bliss she was swimming in.

* * *

When Rio saw her head slump, he stopped immediately. Circling her waist, he quickly untethered the chain down, her arms fell limp like lead, her body collapsing against his. Utterly spent, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

She answered with a scarcely audible, _Yes, Sir. _And he had to chuckle, soothing away the sweaty strands of copper hair glued to her temples. "You did good, sweetheart." He mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on her lush lips.

When he finished removing the leather cuffs she was already profoundly asleep, he carefully carried her to the bed, and gently lowered her belly down.

The vivid red welts popped like a line-up of decorative ribbons on her the creaminess of her ass. _Fuckin' beautiful._

His balls tightened reminding him that he didn't get his release, but her needs came first.

He didn't want anyone else to see her vulnerability, he quickly made way to the control pad near the door and enabled the privacy parameters. It was just him and her now.

Reaching for the nightstand he got out a bottle of salve. Applying the ointment generously over her bruised flesh, massaging it into the stripes the rope left around her thighs, gently kneading it into the barcode welts covering her ass. Soothing the overworked muscles of her arms and legs. She purred with delight at his tender fondling but didn't wake up.

He then grabbed a blanket and layered it over her body to keep her warm while he filled the bathtub with scalding water, hot enough to keep warm for a long while, and sprinkled it with hefty amounts of Epson salts.

Getting back to the bed, he scooted close to her. Her voluptuous curves contoured his muscled form to perfection as she curled into him in search of his warmth.

Rio laced his arm around her and held her close, providing what she needed.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the feel of soothing finger pads tracing her ribs.

"Welcome back," Rio's voice was deep and mellow, and as soothing as his touch.

Beth rolled on her side to face him, the satin of the sheets skidded under her skin. It felt nice. God… Everything felt nice. She felt exhausted but her senses disagreed, buzzing with every sensation.

She was wrapped in a soft blanket and Rio's arms, and it felt like heaven.

Her eyes travel up his handsome features, a side smirk of pure satisfaction curved his lips.

"How long was I out?" She asked, and although her voice came out unsurprisingly scratchy, she felt her lips lift with a content smile of her own.

His hand kept smoothing up and down her side, "Not long, twenty minutes or so."

"I-I… I never..." She struggled to express what she was feeling.

"Never what?"

"I never had anyone do that to me… m-making me lost track of… everything."

He frowned sulkily. "It shouldn't be a compliment, sweetheart."

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"You fainted. You should have used your safe word." He nagged her. "There is no shame in makin' use of your safe words, ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said leaning into his hard muscled pec, enjoying the warmth and strength he embodied.

"Any other Dom wouldn't have been aware you'd reached your limit. This is important."

Beth lifted her head at his unconvinced tone, propping herself up to straddled over his lap. "Well…" She said, her hand reaching between their bodies and circling his hard cock, nudging the fat tip at her entrance, "Good thing I don't want any other Dom. I only want you, my King."

He chuckled, pulling her face to him, claiming her lips along with her cunt.

"Good girl."


End file.
